Black Butler  Airport Fiasco
by ElegantButler
Summary: What would happen if Sebastian and Ciel tried to leave modern London via Heathrow airport?
1. Chapter 1

Black Butler

Airport Fiasco

By Axel Ingleson

Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Butler series. Just a copy of the first manga. I am not making any money from this fic.

Dedication: I would like to thank the late Douglas Adams for inspiring this story by writing "The Long Dark Teatime of the Soul", and for the many smiles and chuckles he gave me through his Hitchhiker's and Dirk Gently series.

-Chapter 01-

The Check-In Desk

Ciel and Sebastian stood in the queue in Terminal 4 at Heathrow Airport. They were each carrying a rucksack. Sebastian had a pocketful of money, enough to buy two tickets for New York, USA. That was the place the two demons had decided to move to, now that they had run out of places to conceal their true natures in London.

"Next," the check-in boy called to them.

Sebastian and Ciel stepped forward. "We would like two tickets for New York, please."

"That will cost you £700.00 please," the check-in boy told them. "And I need to see your identifications and passports, please."

This brought Sebastian up short. He had the £700.00. He did not, however, have an ID or passport. Neither, for that matter, did Ciel. Sebastian had been around since the 1700s and had been born in Hell, so he wasn't even a British citizen. Ciel had been born in Britain, but that had been in the 1800s, and all records showed him to be dead. This wasn't going to be easy. Still, they had to try.

"Passport?" Sebastian inquired, politely.

"You don't have a passport? I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

"How do I go about getting a passport?"

"You could talk to our customs official. She may be able to get you emergency passports if you can produce a copy of your birth certificates."

"And if we don't have birth certificates?"

"You'll have to take the matter up with customs. Next."

"Look," Sebastian began. "I…"

The check-in boy ignored him and called out, "Next."


	2. Chapter 2

Black Butler

Airport Fiasco

By Axel Ingleson

Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Butler series. Just a copy of the first manga. I am not making any money from this fic.

Dedication: I would like to thank the late Douglas Adams for inspiring this story by writing "The Long Dark Teatime of the Soul", and for the many smiles and chuckles he gave me through his Hitchhiker's and Dirk Gently series.

-Chapter 02-

Customs

"Good afternoon, sir," the customs official said as Sebastian and Ciel approached her. "May I be of some assistance?"

"I do hope so," Sebastian replied, politely. "We're trying to travel to New York in the United States, but we don't currently have any passports. We'd like your help in obtaining two passports for travel."

"I see. Do either you or your son have a birth certificate or some other means of identification?"

"No," Sebastian admitted.

The customs official eyed Sebastian suspiciously. "Is he your son?"

"I never said he was. I am his guardian and butler."

"Do you have any papers confirming legal guardianship of this boy?"

"I promised to look after him when his parents passed away," Sebastian explained.

"Unless you can produce some form stating that you are, indeed, this boy's legal guardian, I cannot permit the two of you to travel together. Plus it will be my duty to take the boy into protective custody and place him in foster care until a family member can be located or you can obtain legal custody through the courts."

"Sebastian," Ciel said, "what'll we do?"

"Don't worry, my lord," Sebastian promised, "no one can separate us for long. I will always keep my promise you protect you."

"Please, leave, sir," the customs official told Sebastian.

"No," Sebastian shook his head. "I promised to protect him and that's exactly what I am going to do."

"Sebastian," Ciel said, putting a hand on the demon's arm. "I'll be okay. They mean me no harm. I'm sure that everything will soon be resolved."

Sebastian sighed. He hated being unable to help his master. Never before had protecting Ciel been a problem. Now, with airport security as strong as it was, even he could not simply leave with him.

The only thing to do now, was to somehow obtain legal custody of Ciel. But that was not going to be as easy as it sounded.

"Until we are reunited, my lord," Sebastian said, bowing before Ciel, "take care of yourself."

Ciel watched as Sebastian left, then glared at the customs official. He didn't dare risk attacking the man. Airport security was too tight and innocent people could get hurt. Instead, he decided to put his trust in Sebastian and see what solution the demon butler would come up with.


	3. Chapter 3

Black Butler

Airport Fiasco

By Axel Ingleson

Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Butler series. Just a copy of the first manga. I am not making any money from this fic.

-Chapter 03-

-The Foster Care System and the Courts: Part I-

Ciel did not like being poked and prodded at. Not even by a doctor.

"That man you were travelling with. The one you call your butler," the doctor asked, "has he ever touched you in a way that makes you feel uncomfortable?"

"No," Ciel replied. "Sebastian's a good butler and an excellent guardian. I demand you return me to him at once."

"I can't do that," the doctor explained. "If your butler, as you call him, wants custody of you, he'll have to obtain it through the proper legal channels."

"And how's he supposed to do that?"

"That's for him to worry about," the doctor replied.

"Well?" asked the woman who had come from child protective services to pick up Ciel.

"There are no physical signs of abuse," the doctor told her. "However, I don't feel comfortable returning him to a non-relative who was trying to flee the country with him. Do you believe the story that the man is this boy's butler?"

"Orphans are often prone to fantasies about being wealthy," the CPS worker reasoned. "It's more likely that the man he was with was simply taking advantage of one of these fantasies."

Ciel decided he hated this woman. Sebastian was his butler and guardian. To call him anything else was, in Ciel's mind, a terrible affront. He glared at her as she straightened up.

"Come on, then," she held out her hand. "It's time to go."

"I want my butler," Ciel demanded. "You will return me to him at once."

"Let's go," the CPS worker said, more firmly.

Though Ciel did not take her hand, he did follow her out to her car.

He watched out the window as they passed rows of shops and houses. None of them held any interest for him. He didn't belong here. But what could he do? He couldn't tell them he was a demon. That was the very thing he and Sebastian had been trying to hide by leaving the country.

The only thing to do now was play along until Sebastian could figure a way to obtain custody of him.

The problem with that was that Sebastian was technically not a British citizen.


	4. Chapter 4

Black Butler

Airport Fiasco

By Axel Ingleson

Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Butler series. Just a copy of the first manga. I am not making any money from this fic.

-Chapter 04-

-The Foster Care System and the Courts: Part II-

Sebastian sat at a table in the Islington Public Library with a dozen books opened to various pages spread out in front of him.

He had been studying custody law for about three hours, to no avail. He had thought that obtaining custody of Ciel would be easy for him. Now his demonic lineage had become a hindrance rather than a help. He would need a birth certificate and they didn't have those in Hell. Even if they did, showing a Hellish birth certificate would simply prove Sebastian to be an illegal alien. Worse still, he could not reveal his true form. It was hiding his and Ciel's true natures that had been their reason for attempting to leave England in the first place.

"This stuff is completely useless," he complained.

"Custody law," a man standing over him noted. "Interesting subject. You divorced?"

"No," Sebastian shook his head. "I'm a butler. My young master's parents are both dead and I'm trying to obtain legal custody of him. Problem is neither of us have proper identification, so right now he's in foster care and I'm trying to figure out a way to get him back. I promised to protect and look after him, and I have no intention of breaking that promise."

"Well, perhaps I can help," the man offered, holding out a hand, "Jack Ravensdale. I'm a solicitor with the good firm of Howsham and Clark."

Sebastian accepted the proffered hand and shook it. "This might not be as easy a case as you hope it to be." he warned.

"Excellent," Ravensdale beamed. "I love a challenge. So, why don't we head over to my office? We can talk more privately there."

"I'd be happy to discuss the matter at your office," Sebastian agreed. "What I have to tell you is extremely private."

Ravensdale drove Sebastian to his office. Once they were inside, he offered the butler a chair and sat down.

"Now," he said, "let's get down to business. Your name."

"Sebastian Michaelis."

"Place of birth,"

"Hell."

"This is a serious matter, Mr. Michaelis," Ravensdale said, firmly. "Place of birth."

Sebastian let his eyes become their natural color as he repeated "Hell.

Ravensdale looked up in annoyance, then dropped his pencil in shock.

Sebastian waited for him to pick it up again.

Ravensdale picked up his pencil, but wasn't sure what to do with it. He knew he should fill out the form sitting on the table in front of him, but wasn't quite so sure that writing 'Hell' down next to 'Place of Birth' would be such a good idea.

"What we need to do," he told Sebastian after several minutes of silent contemplation, "is figure out a way to get you British citizenship."

"I'm trying to move to America with Ciel."

"Which you can't do unless you have custody of him. And you can't obtain custody until you obtain citizenship. Unfortunately, that can take several months."

"Isn't there some way to hurry things along?" Sebastian asked. "If it takes too long, Ciel could end up being adopted by some family that doesn't understand his needs and isn't able to cope with them."

"Is Ciel also from Hell?"

"No, he's from England. But he is a demon all the same."

"I see," Ravensdale considered. "Well, that does put a different spin on things. If you explain to the courts that you are both demon, they may grant you custody on those grounds."

"After which we would be bombarded by all kinds of people wanting us to grant favors for them." Sebastian shook his head. "No. I don't want people to know that Ciel is a demon. I want him to have a normal life. So, do you still want to help me?"

"I told you before, Mr. Michaelis," Ravensdale reminded Sebastian, "I enjoy a challenge."


	5. Chapter 5

Black Butler

Airport Fiasco

By Axel Ingleson

Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Butler series. Just a copy of the first manga. I am not making any money from this fic.

-Chapter 05-

-The Foster Care System and the Courts: Part III-

Ciel played with his fork, silently rolling a baby carrot across his plate while the other kids in the CPS shelter ate their meals without fuss.

"Aren't you hungry?" one of the shelter workers asked him.

"I prefer Sebastian's cooking," Ciel said, pointedly. "That's what I want to eat."

"Well, Sebastian isn't here," the shelter worker informed him, "So you'll have to settle for Janet's cooking."

Ciel pushed the plate away.

"Going on a hunger strike isn't going to do anything but make you hungry," the worker told Ciel. "Eat."

Ciel didn't need food. But he also didn't need everyone knowing he was a demon. That would undermine Sebastian's hard work at giving Ciel a normal life with friends that were his own apparent age. In the old days, back when technology was at a minimum, none of this mess would've happened. But nowadays, all it would take was one person with a cell phone and a YouTube account, and any hope for them having normal lives would've been lost. Everyone would know they were demons. Greedy people would be asking them for wealth, some people would be asking if their loved ones were in hell, and haters would simply be demanding they be destroyed somehow.

He toyed with the carrot for a couple more seconds, then popped it in his mouth.

It didn't taste as good as it had when he was mortal. He longed for the taste of a human soul, but for the moment such a delicacy wasn't on the menu.

The worker smiled in satisfaction and moved on.

Ciel hoped he wouldn't have to deal with Janet's cooking for too long.

After dinner, Ciel and his shelter-mates were permitted to listen to their radios or watch television in the main hall. Ciel retrieved his portable radio from his rucksack. Putting on his headphones, he tuned in to one of his and Sebastian's favorite radio programmes, 'Old Harry's Game', and listened quietly with a thoughtful look on his face. It was one of Sebastian's favorite programmes.

Jack Ravensdale was on his fourth cup of coffee that night as he tried to think of a way to get Sebastian citizenship and custody of his ward Ciel. It would not be easy, but he had made a promise to his client and he would do everything he could to keep his promise. He went over a few casebooks on the subject, trying to find some precedent that he might present to a judge.

"Have you found anything?" Sebastian asked from the sofa where he was looking over a few papers himself that were spread out over the coffee table.

"Still looking," the lawyer told the demon. "I think we may just have to start from scratch. Tell them your birth certificate was lost somehow and try to obtain a new one."

"Can we do that?" Sebastian asked.

"You look about twenty-five to twenty-seven," Ravensdale estimated. "I'll research hospital fires for those years. If we claim you were born at one of those hospitals, we might be able to obtain a birth certificate for you."

"Then what?" Sebastian wanted to know.

"Well, I'm going to check both local and non-local hospitals to give us a better chance of success," Ravensdale told him. "If the hospital we claim you were born at is local, then the next step is to apply for identification. If not, then there's the additional step of applying for citizenship. Either way, I'm afraid it'll be at least four months before we'll be ready for a custody hearing."

Sebastian sighed. "So either way, I could lose custody of Ciel permanently if someone in CPS were to decide to simply go ahead with an adoption."

"I'm going to ask the courts to grant a temporary injunction against that happening," Ravensdale told him. "There's no guarantee that the judge will grant one, but I promise I'll do whatever I can to help you keep your promise."

"Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

Black Butler

Airport Fiasco

By Axel Ingleson

Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Butler series. Just a copy of the first manga. I am not making any money from this fic.

Author's Note: There really was a Crown's Street Women's hospital in Surry Hills, Australia. It's history is a bit different than the story, since it didn't actually burn down (though it no longer functions as a women's hospital).

-Chapter 06-

-The Foster Care System and the Courts: Part IV-

Standing sitting in the waiting room at the Nationality Checking Service was not easy for Sebastian. Still, there was nothing for it. The only hospital fire Ravensdale had been able to find within the proper time period for when Sebastian would have been born were he really human had been in Australia's Crown Street Women's Hospital. Armed with the tale that he had been born there, and that his birth records had been lost in the fire that had occurred in September of 1984, they intended to begin the process of obtaining naturalization for Sebastian on the grounds that he had been living and working in England for several years.

"Is there anyone we can contact who can confirm you've been here for at least five years?" Ravensdale had asked at his office that morning.

Sebastian had thought about it for a moment, and groaned. There was one person left in the country who could vouch for him and Ciel.

"Yes," he had finally said. "His name is Grell Sutcliffe-Wright. He lives in Islington with his husband Devon. Well, he's not really his husband, it's just a civil union, but Grell had his name legally changed to add the Wright bit."

And that was why Grell was now sitting in the Nationality Checking Service reading a copy of Wellbeing Womens Mothers magazine that was at least a year old.

"Still want children?" Sebastian asked quietly.

"Actually Devon and I have put in an application for adoption," Grell replied in a low tone.

Sebastian still couldn't believe how much marriage, as Grell liked to refer to it, had tamed Grell. Devon had turned out to be a perfect match for the flamboyant Reaper.

"I wish you the best of luck," Sebastian said as a desk clerk put down his phone and looked up.

"Sebastian Michaelis," the clerk said. "Mr. Morgan will see you now."

Sebastian, Ravensdale, and Grell stood up and walked over to the office door which was being held open by a middle-aged man with ginger and white hair.

"Mr. Michaelis," Morgan asked. "I'm Richard Morgan. May I ask who these two gentlemen are."

"This is Mr. Jack Ravensdale, my solicitor and my friend, Grell Sutcliffe-Wright who will vouch for my having been in your country for at least five years."

"Very well," Morgan decided. "Won't you three come in?"

"Thank you," Sebastian said as walked into the office, followed by Grell and Ravensdale.

Once he was seated behind his desk, Morgan looked directly at Sebastian. "Why do you wish to obtain British citizenship?"

"I have lived her since I was five, and have served as a butler since I was fourteen," Sebastian said. "When I was nineteen my parents and Ciel's parents were killed. Before Ciel's parents died, I promised I would take care of him."

"That doesn't answer my question," Morgan said. "Why apply for citizenship and not simply a work visa?"

"I want to adopt Ciel," Sebastian replied. "He's in protective custody right now. He should be with me. To be unable to fulfil my promise to look after him would go against everything I believe in. I don't want this to be the first promise I've ever broken. Its too important."

"I see," Morgan smiled. "Well, there's a bit of paperwork to be filed. You'll need to sign in all the appropriate locations, of course. Mind you this does not grant you citizenship. This is merely the application for it. It'll take six weeks, then you must come in for the next step in the naturalization process."

Sebastian took the forms, read them over carefully, and signed them.

"And you sir," Morgan said, turning to the page where Grell was to sign.

Grell signed the paper and handed it back.

"Well, that's all in order now," Morgan said. "I'll give your solicitor a call as soon as the paperwork is processed."

"Thank you," Sebastian said, gratefully.


	7. Chapter 7

Black Butler

Airport Fiasco

By Axel Ingleson

Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Butler series. Just a copy of the first manga. I am not making any money from this fic.

Author's Note: There really was a Crown's Street Women's hospital in Surry Hills, Australia. It's history is a bit different than the story, since it didn't actually burn down (though it no longer functions as a women's hospital).

-Chapter 07-

-The Foster Care System and the Courts: Part V-

Ciel struggled as he was taken to the shelter van.

"Now, now," the man who was dragging him along said, "there's no reason for you to act this way. You're only going to stay with the Clayworths until a more suitable arrangement can be made."

"I told you," Ciel complained, "I belong with my butler! Why can't you idiots understand that?"

"If the courts decide that that is so, then you will be returned to his custody," the man told Ciel. "Until then, the Clayworths' home will be a much nicer place for you to wait than the shelter."

"Any place that doesn't have my butler in it sucks," Ciel commented.

"You have a very unhealthy obsession with your so-called butler," the man decided, aloud. "Don't worry, its quite common in young people who have been victimized by…"

"You're disgusting," Ciel told him, angrily. "Sebastian has never harmed me. Even when I've slapped him for not obeying my orders, he's never slapped me back or raised his voice to me. He's a good man."

"I'm sorry," the worker apologized. "I'm guess I'm just used to seeing so many abuse victims that I just take it for granted. If your friend Sebastian is a good man like you say, then I'm sure you and he will be back together in no time."

"I hope so," Ciel sighed, as he stopped struggling and stood there next to the van. "I suppose it won't hurt to stay at the Clayworths' for a few days until Sebastian can straighten things out."

"And who knows," the worker encouraged, "you might make a friend or two while you're there."

Ciel stepped into the van and sat down, allowing the worker to strap him in. He watched the sights outside his window until they arrived at an apartment building on Duncan Terrace.

"Wait here," the worker said, as he got out of the car and went to ring the doorbell.

Ciel glared. He couldn't believe he was being forced to stay in some stupid miniscule apartment. Well, it would have to do until Sebastian could get things sorted out. Still, it irked him sometimes that he and Sebastian couldn't just use their demonic powers openly. No, Sebastian would not have it. He wanted Ciel to have real friends, not just people who pretended to be his friend because he had power.

"What about us?" Ciel had asked. "Do you think I pretended to be your friend?"

"You never pretended that," Sebastian had replied. "You were first and foremost, in the beginning, my master. But you have become my friend."

Ciel had given him a rare smile which the younger demon now remembered as he was waved out of the van by the worker who was standing on the doorstep talking to a woman in her thirties who was waving and smiling at him.

Rolling his eyes in irritation, Ciel left the van and joined the worker and Mrs. Clayworth.


	8. Chapter 8

Black Butler

Airport Fiasco

By Axel Ingleson

Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Butler series. Just a copy of the first manga. I am not making any money from this fic.

Author's Note: There really was a Crown's Street Women's hospital in Surry Hills, Australia. It's history is a bit different than the story, since it didn't actually burn down (though it no longer functions as a women's hospital).

-Chapter 08-

-Short Side Story: Devon and Grell Reminiscing-

Grell smiled as Devon opened the oven and the fresh aroma of a nicely cooked meal filled the room. He didn't need to actually eat, and taste had become bland to him for the longest time. Devon had reawakened his awareness to taste early in their relationship. "So, what are we having tonight?"

"Rib roast," Devon told him as he set the meal down on the hot-pad in the middle of the table. "Nice and rare, the way you like it. Now, come and eat."

Grell's eyes gleamed with hunger as he sat on the chair next to Devon's and helped himself to a thick slice of the roast.

"Grell," Devon asked, "do you remember how we met?"

Grell nodded. "I had come to reap your soul…"

~FLASHBACK~

Grell Sutcliffe spotted the man whose soul he had been sent to retrieve. He revved up his chainsaw and raced toward the man, just as the man turned in his direction.

There was no fear in his eyes, which were blue and gazed at Grell from beneath a shock of hair which, unlike most of the man's blond hair, was a beautiful shade of red. Instead he was smiling.

"I never dreamed that my death would be at the hands of one so beautiful," he had said, simply.

Grell lowered his chainsaw in astonishment. He had been called many things by those he had been sent to retrieve in the past. But this was the first time any of them had called him beautiful. His eyes lit up and for the first time since he'd become a Reaper, he felt a prickle of tears.

"I can't do it," he told Devon. "I can't kill you."

"Can you marry me?" Devon had asked him, unexpectedly.

Grell stared at him in amazement.

"Do you believe in love at first sight," Devon asked, taking his hands and causing him to drop the chainsaw. "Do you believe that fate can bring two people together who are perfect for each other? I do. I believe that's what happened right here. Right now. Marry me, my beautiful deadly one. Please say you will?"

~END FLASHBACK~

Grell smiled. "I still can't believe I said 'yes'. I was so wild back then. I thought no one would ever tame me. And somehow, there you were, saying everything I'd always wanted to hear."

Devon smiled back. "And you are as beautiful to me today as you were when we first met. Just think, someday soon, we'll even have a family. You've always wanted a child, yes?"

"Yes," Grell smiled. "I had once hoped to bear a child one day. But when I went to the doctor's…" tears came to his eyes as he recalled the doctor's report that he was, in fact, infertile.

"Don't think about it, my love," Devon hushed the redhead, knowing what was on Grell's mind. "Just think about the child we're going to adopt one day. They're going to be very lucky to have you as a parent."

"And you," Grell replied as he stopped toying with his food and resumed eating.


	9. Chapter 9

Black Butler

Airport Fiasco

By Axel Ingleson

Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Butler series. Just a copy of the first manga. I am not making any money from this fic.

Author's Note: The Holloway School does exist. It's a school in the Islington area for students both male and female between the ages of 11 and 16.

-Chapter 09-

-The Foster Care System and the Courts: Part VI-

Ciel was awakened by the jarring sound of an alarm clock going off less than a foot away from his head. He sat up, angrily, and threw it across the room. Usually he was awakened by the opening of curtains and the voice of Sebastian telling him in a kindly voice that it was time to get out of bed.

He hated all these electronic gadgets that people were using these days. They simply did not have the personal touch that a good butler gave to things.

Mr. Clayworth heard the noise and ran into the room with an angry expression on his face.

"That alarm clock…" he began, his temper boiling over.

"Let it go," his wife said, pulling him away from Ciel. "He was just startled, that's all."

"He's ungrateful." Mr. Clayworth argued.

"Why should I be grateful for some worthless piece of junk that has no value, either monetary or aesthetic, making a sound in my ear like a tone-deaf amateur bagpipe player?" Ciel complained.

"Tone-deaf bagpipe player?" Mr. Clayworth demanded. "You little…" he regained his composure. "I suppose you think you can make a more pleasing sound?"

"I can't," Ciel conceded. Then he grinned and added. "But my butler can."

"You don't have a butler," Mr. Clayworth told him. "The shelter says that's just some fantasy you made up."

"I do have a butler," Ciel argued, angrily. "He's the best butler in the entire world. His name is Sebastian!"

"No," Mr. Clayworth shook his head. "Sebastian was a man who probably kidnapped you when you were born and then lied about…"

"That's not what happened," Ciel said, firmly. "My parents were there until I was about eleven. Sebastian did not kidnap me. He saved my life. On many occasions. You should be ashamed of yourselves for calling him anything other than a hero!"

Still wearing in irate expression on his face, ten minutes later, Ciel walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"We serve ourselves in this house," Mr. Clayworth told him.

"I'm not hungry anyhow," Ciel said, getting to his feet and starting for the bedroom.

"You're not skipping school," Mr. Clayworth said. "If you're not hungry, you can go outside and wait for the school bus. It'll be here in five minutes."

Ciel growled under his breath as he put his coat on and went to wait for the school bus. He wore his irritated expression all the way to school and into his first period class at the Holloway School. The speed at which it switched from irritated to astonished when he saw his teacher would've been the fastest on record had such things been recorded.

It was Grell!

Grell's hair was still long, though he was wearing it in a tight bun on the back of his head. He was dressed in what Ciel liked to call his librarian suit, his spectacles perched demurely midway down his nose.

"Grell Sutcliffe?" Ciel whispered to himself.

Grell was standing over him almost instantly. "No whispering in class," he said. "And my name is Grell Sutcliffe-Wright."

Ciel couldn't close his mouth to talk for several moments. Finally he managed a weak apology.

Satisfied, Grell smiled and returned to the front of the classroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Black Butler

Airport Fiasco

By Axel Ingleson

Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Butler series. Just a copy of the first manga. I am not making any money from this fic.

-Chapter 10-

-The Foster Care System and the Courts: Part VII-

Sebastian sat at his desk in the immigration testing center, quietly filling out the Life in the UK test that was given to all persons filing for naturalization as a British citizen. The questions were easy for him, and he had no intention of getting any of them wrong. He had to get it right so he could get custody of Ciel.

At the end of the test period, the examiner went from desk to desk collecting the completed papers.

"Good luck, everyone," she told them, cheerfully, when she returned to the front of the room. "You will each receive notification in the mail within the next few weeks. For now, you are all dismissed."

"How do you think you did?" A woman asked Sebastian as they headed out of the classroom.

"I'd say I've got at least a moderate chance of success," Sebastian understated. "I've been living in this country for a long time. I've been working as a butler for the past several years, for the same family my parents worked for. They died a few years ago along with the mother and father of the family in question."

"So, the child survived?"

"Ciel's thirteen," Sebastian explained. "I'm trying to attain legal custody of him. I promised to look after him. I want to keep that promise. I want to adopt him. So, here I am."

"That's a lot of work you're doing," the woman replied. "Oh, I'm sorry. I should introduce myself. Rose Fletcher."

Sebastian smiled and offered his hand "Sebastian Michaelis."

"Ciel's a very lucky boy, Sebastian," Rose told him.

"Some people don't think so," Sebastian sighed. "They think he belongs in protective services. I suppose they mean well. But I really don't need people implying that I'm unfit for custody. I'm really the only one who is fit."

"Because you share a tragedy," Rose reasoned.

Sebastian nodded. "What irks me is that apparently they think any single woman wanting to adopt is a saint and any single man who wants to adopt is a pervert."

"I have the feeling that you'll prove them wrong," Rose told him as they reached the parking lot. "Well it was nice meeting you, Sebastian."

"Likewise," Sebastian bowed slightly.

A car pulled up and a woman waved to Rose.

"My friend Jane," Rose explained. "Good luck, Sebastian."

"Good luck to you, too, Rose," Sebastian waved as a small red Hillman Husky pulled into the parking lot just behind Jane's car.

Sebastian almost laughed at the square shaped automobile with its slightly dented fender and 'I Break For Students' sticker on the rear bumper. It was exactly the sort of car that Grell Sutcliffe would never have been caught dead in. It was Grell Sutcliffe-Wright who was behind the wheel.

"Nice car."

"At least it's red," Grell pointed out as Sebastian got in and fastened his seat belt. "How did your test go?"

"I won't know for certain for a few days," Sebastian replied. "But I'm confident that I did well."

"I saw Ciel this morning," Grell told Sebastian. "He's in my first period class."

"How does he look?" Sebastian asked, eagerly.

"Sad," Grell explained. "I can tell he misses you. You've been like a father to him. He needs to have that back."

"Is he being mistreated, do you think?" Sebastian asked, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Not that I can tell," Grell replied. "I'll continue to keep an eye on him, though."

"Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

Black Butler

Airport Fiasco

By Axel Ingleson

Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Butler series. Just a copy of the first manga. I am not making any money from this fic.

-Chapter 11-

-Citizen Sebastian-

Sebastian sipped his cup of morning tea as he sat at breakfast with his lawyer.

"Do you have anything lined up, job-wise?" Ravensdale asked.

"It's hard to find work when my citizenship hasn't been finalized," Sebastian admitted.

It was at this moment that Sebastian's luck took a turn for the better. As if on cue, the phone rang.

Ravensdale answered. It was his house after all. "Yes? Oh, hello, Mr. Sutcliffe-Wright. Yes, he's here."

Sebastian took the phone. "Grell. Is something wrong with Ciel? They did? You do? Congratulations, Grell! Boy or girl? That's wonderful. How old is he? Five days? What's his name? Radley. Nice name. I figured it had something to do with the color red. Well, I'll… you would? I'd be happy to. Yes, thank you. I'll let you know as soon as my papers come in and I take my oath of citizenship. I'll talk to you soon, Grell. Congratulations again. I can't wait to meet the little one. Okay, I'll let you do that, then. Bye for now."

He hung up he phone.

"New baby?" Ravensdale asked with a smile.

"Five day old boy," Sebastian told him.

Grell was thrilled as he cradled little Radley in his arms. He'd wanted a baby for the longest time. He had really wanted his own, especially after he had married Devon. He was very excited when this one doctor managed to help a male patient carry his wife's baby after she died in a car crash when she'd been two months pregnant. Unfortunately…

~BEGIN FLASHBACK~

"Well, Mr. Sutcliffe-Wright," the doctor said, looking downcast, "you're in excellent health. However, I'm afraid I have bad news for you. I'm afraid that there's a problem with your cellular makeup that means that while you could carry someone else's child, there's no way one of your own cells could be used in creating a child. Not in either this nor the traditional way. I'm terribly sorry. Have you considered adoption?"

~END FLASHBACK~

All that bad news no longer mattered. All that did matter was that Grell Sutcliffe-Wright was now smiling and holding a little baby boy in his arms. His eyes shone with tears of joy as he tickled the baby's tummy and made little cooing noises.

"So, what did Sebastian say?" Devon asked.

"He says he'll be glad to work for us and Ciel at the same time," Grell replied. "He's just waiting to hear about his test scores."

Jack Ravensdale retrieved the mail from the letterbox and searched through it. Smiling, he handed an envelope to Sebastian.

Sebastian carefully opened the envelop and smiled as he read its contents.

"Did you pass?" Ravensdale inquired.

Sebastian allowed his eyes to go to their natural color, reminding the lawyer just what kind of butler he was working with. "What do you think? When's the next citizenship ceremony?"

"There's one in two hours," Ravensdale replied. "Think you can make that one?"

"Any demon butler who can't be at a ceremony in two hours isn't worth his salt," Sebastian replied with a smile.

And so it was, two hours later, that Sebastian Michaelis became the first demon to attain official British citizenship.


	12. Chapter 12

Black Butler

Airport Fiasco

By Axel Ingleson

Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Butler series. Just a copy of the first manga. I am not making any money from this fic.

-Chapter 12-

It took Sebastian a week to get his ID card. It would've taken less time, but he needed proof of residence. He had moved into Grell and Devon's house in order to help them take care of the baby and so that he would have a place of residence when it was time for him to adopt Ciel.

The man behind the counter ordered Sebastian to stand at the line, and took a photograph of him. The man frowned.

"Something wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"That's odd," the man said. "Your eyes look pink in this photograph."

Sebastian had been afraid of this. "Can you keep a secret?" he asked, slyly, having no intention of letting things get bogged down over his eye color.

The registrar nodded. "As long as it isn't against the public interest."

Sebastian leaned in close to him, gazing at him with his natural eye color. "They look that way in real life, too."

The registrar gulped, then printed out the ID and handed it to Sebastian with a smile when he saw that Sebastian intended him no harm.

"You're secret's safe with me, sir."

"Glad to hear it," Sebastian grinned as he joined Ravensdale who had been waiting for him in a chair by the windows along with Radley, whom Sebastian was looking after while Devon and Grell were both at work.

"Well, that takes care of that," Ravensdale smiled. "Are you ready to head over to the courthouse and put in an official custody application for Ciel?"

Sebastian nodded. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm doing the right thing. I mean, maybe if Ciel were with a family…"

Ravensdale shook his head as he got into Grell's car (they had traded cars for the day since the baby's car seat was pretty much welded in place). "You said it yourself. He's a demon, the same as you. He may have hidden abilities or handicaps that only you can help him cope with."

"Handicaps?" asked Sebastian, who was bucking the baby into the car seat.

"You know, like how vampires can't go out in sunlight," Ravensdale explained. "Things like that."

"You watch too many movies," Sebastian shook his head. "Still, you're right. I can't start to doubt myself now. Not when I'm so close."

"You're not doubting yourself," Ravensdale corrected him. "You're putting Ciel's interests first. That alone proves that you're a worthy candidate to be his father."

Sebastian smiled in agreement. Ravensdale was right. If anyone was suited to be Ciel's father, it was him. There was no reason to think otherwise.

Now he just needed to convince the judge.

He walked into the courthouse, accompanied by Ravensdale who was carrying the baby.

"May I help you?" the clerk asked.

"I'm here to fill out a custody application." Sebastian replied.

"For this little fellow?"

"No," Sebastian shook his head. "I'm currently working as a nanny for this little boy's parents. The boy I'm applying for custody of is Ciel Phantomhive."

"There's already an application in for custody of a boy named Ciel Phantomhive. If you want to contest it, you'd better hurry. Courtroom 4."

Sebastian hurried to courtroom 4.

"You're honor," he said. "I apologize for this unseemly entrance. I wasn't informed of this. I must protest this family's request for custody of Ciel Phantomhive."

"And on what grounds do you protest the request?"

"On the grounds that I am the one who has done all he can to protect and watch after this boy ever since his parents died."

"The butler," Mr. Clayworth muttered.

"Sebastian Michaelis," Ciel said, reverently.

"Mr. Michaelis," the judge said. "While I am loath to separate any type of family arrangement, unless you can provide me with cause to grant you custody, I have no choice but to decide that the boy's best interests are with a proper family. Meaning a mother and a father."

"May I see you in chambers along with Ciel Phantomhive?" Sebastian requested. "It's better if I show you. Though I was really hoping to avoid this, since I want a normal life for Ciel. The other family's attorney may also be present. Though I would like to swear him to secrecy. What is revealed in chambers is never to leave there."

"Do either of you object?" the judge asked the Clayworths.

"No," Mrs. Clayworth said, turning from their lawyer. "I'm sure whatever is said won't make any difference."

"Ms. Bailey," the judge addressed the Clayworths' lawyer. "Would you, please, bring Mr. Ciel Phantomhive into my chambers?"

Ciel was already walking forward to join Ms. Bailey by the time she got to the small door that separated the witness stand from the gallery. He was smiling, not at her, but at Sebastian.

"Now," the judge said, turning to Sebastian. "What is this important information you have to offer me about yourself and Mr. Phantomhive?"

Sebastian gave a brief nod in Ciel's direction. "Show them," he said as the judge focused on Ciel. He knew the judge was an honest man who would never tell anyone that they were demons, and that he would never interfere with Sebastian's wish that Ciel be allowed to live a normal life.

Ciel allowed his own eyes to turn the same color pink as Sebastian's.

The judge raised his eyebrows just a little. "He's not human." he whispered.

"He was born human," Sebastian explained. "But he hasn't been human for quite a while. I can't explain everything that happened to him. Most of its too painful for him to hear. But I have been there for him since the beginning. And I want to continue being there for him in the future."

"And what makes you think you'd be the right person to care for a child with such unique requirements?" the opposing lawyer asked.

"Yes, what…" the judge fell silent.

"I am the only one who can," Sebastian said, his own eyes glowing the same shade of pink as Ciel's. "You see, I am one Hell of a butler."

"Very well," the judge decided. "You may all return to the courtroom. I need a few minutes to compose myself and give this new evidence some thought."


	13. Chapter 13

Black Butler

Airport Fiasco

By Axel Ingleson

Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Butler series. Just a copy of the first manga. I am not making any money from this fic.

-Chapter 13-

Judge Arthur Wells had been on the bench for many years and had the distinction of having had the most boring time of any judge in British history. It was a distinction for which he was most proud. It meant that none of the cases that had been brought before him had been anything but normal and routine.

Until now that is.

Now he was faced with the most unusual decision any judge had been asked to make. Whether to grant custody of a thirteen year old boy to a demon.

According to his religion, demons were nasty-looking creatures whose primary goal it was to lie, swindle, and steal a person's soul. They preyed on the desperate and enjoyed their pain as they deceived them. They were, in short, utterly evil.

Judge Wells was now of the opinion that his religion was guilty of a rather naïve generalization.

The judge prided himself on being a good judge of character, and this particular demon did not seem evil to him. In fact, he seemed genuinely concerned for the boy's well-being. Plus the boy himself was a demon as well. He might not ever age. Or he might age over a long period of time. In any case, the Clayworths would not be prepared to raise a boy who would be a teenager for quite so long.

He thought about it from several different viewpoints and he knew that if he gave custody of Ciel to the Clayworths as he had originally intended, it would not end well for the boy. He doubted they would kill him if they learned his secret (which he was sure they eventually would). Instead, he was sure that they would probably have him locked away somewhere and then never bother to visit. Unfortunately for Ciel most people tended to be that way when it came to the unknown.

No, he decided. This butler, Sebastian, had made a promise to protect Ciel, which he was doing everything he could to keep while not giving his secret away to too many people. And why not simply reveal his secret to begin with?

The judge smiled when he reached the only possible answer:

Sebastian wanted Ciel to have as normal a life as was possible for him for as long as he possibly could.

That was the deciding factor in the judge's choice.

With his mind made up, he stood up from his desk and left his chambers.

"Be seated," he said to those present. He waited for everyone to sit down. "Would the parties requesting custody of Ciel Phantomhive please rise?"

Mr. & Mrs. Clayworth and Sebastian Michaelis all got to their feet.

"I have given this matter a great deal of thought," the judge said. "And based on the evidence revealed to me in chambers, Mr. & Mrs. Clayworth, I cannot in good conscience grant you custody of this child."

Mr. Clayworth started to object, but Ms. Bailey stopped him.

"Let it go," Ms. Bailey advised. "The boy has needs that you're not able to cope with."

Mr. Clayworth huffed and left the court room.

"Therefore," the judge said, after banging his gavel for order, "I am granting Mr. Michaelis' request for adoption. I feel it is in the boy's best interest to resume living under the protection of the one who has always been there to protect him."

Ciel ran over to Sebastian and hugged him happily.

"Let's go home," Ciel said, "I'm tired of looking at stupid people."

Sebastian smiled down at him.

"Yes, my son."


End file.
